


Preparations

by poetyongs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ??? ig, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, and i have no clue how to tag bear with me, not that proofread, taeyong is v sensitive, there’s not much besides nipples so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetyongs/pseuds/poetyongs
Summary: Jaehyun and Taeyong get the overwhelming news that they will be eligible for adoption of a baby.After some research, Jaehyun discovers something that he wants to put to the test.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first work on here! This is a very tame fic so don’t worry about anything else! Also this is a very messily written thing (or so i think so) because not only am i self conscious about my writing, i’m still trying to ease myself into writing smut. Enjoy :)

_Congratulations, Lee Taeyong and Jung Jaehyun, the letter began, you have been selected as parents to a child that will be due in two-three weeks! Please take the time to do the necessary preparations for your new family._

They were over the moon. Taeyong was in tears and Jaehyun was crying more than Taeyong probably was, and it was too much at the moment.

Now, Taeyong and Jaehyun stood in the nursery, flipping through paint swatches and baby furniture. Jaehyun has his laptop out on furniture websites and he’s scrolling through, but slowly, it dissolves into Jaehyun just fucking around on the internet. Taeyong doesn’t pay any mind to it until Jaehyun clears his throat, preparing to say something.

“Apparently,” Jaehyun begins, “men can breastfeed.” Taeyong couldn’t help but scoff. “I don’t believe that, Jung. We don’t have milk ducts—“

“ _Actually_ ,” Jaehyun cuts in. “We do. Just not many. _And_ , with enough stimulation to the nipple, we can lactate.” He punctuates his sentence with the shut of his laptop, then he gets up to approach Taeyong. “So what if we gave it a shot?”

Taeyong coughs in shock at the last sentence, and he looks back up at Jaehyun. “Okay and who’s gonna have to breastfeed?”

Jaehyun chuckled as he put his hand on Taeyong’s shoulder. “Well, we all know that you’re the motherly one and I’m the one who knows how to do some work on your nipples. So it looks like you’re providing the milk, baby.”

With that, all the colors leave Taeyong’s face.

He’s sensitive. And by sensitive, he means extremely sensitive; so sensitive that he’s a whimpering and coming mess with just enough work on his nipples. What makes it worse for him is that Jaehyun knows that to the point where he knows exactly what to do if he wants to get Taeyong to reach that point before they even fuck.

When Taeyong wants to get off quickly or Jaehyun wants Taeyong to get off quickly, Jaehyun will take off his shirt and go to work. Sometimes, however, if Jaehyun isn’t patient enough, he’ll work wonders on his chest without even taking the shirt off. It’s insane how much Jaehyun loves to play with Taeyong’s nipples.

“Oh my god Jaehyun,” whines Taeyong, his hands going to rub at his own face. “God, I’m so sensitive though, you know that. W-what if I can’t handle it when I’m feeding a little baby?”

“Then we figure it out from there. Come on, let’s give it a shot.” Jaehyun uncovers Taeyong’s face, and the walls put up are broken. “I just like the thought of my husband being able to feed his own babies with his tits.”

His words earn him a slap on the shoulder from Taeyong. “Don’t call them tits,” he protests before putting his hands over his chest. “When?”

“Before the babies come.”

“I know that, Bighead. I mean today? Tomorrow? Now?”

“Oh, now sounds like a fine idea.” Jaehyun muses, his hands taking Taeyong’s hands off his chest, then placing his hands on his chest. His thumbs begin to brush over the small buds and Taeyong gasps. He can’t help but back into the wall, already going weak. How can he be like this?

Jaehyun can’t help but kiss his husband a little, moving himself down his neck and finally landing on his chest. Although his shirt isn’t off, he doesn’t have a care for the world, beginning to lick him with fervor.

Taeyong chokes out a few noises, his hands instinctively going to the dark roots of Jaehyun’s hair and pulling him closer. He lives for it, letting him push him closer to his chest and taking the opportunity to bite his nipple and sneak a hand up his shirt to play with the other one.

He’s pinching it and rubbing it to soothe it, then going back and pinching it again. The pattern has Taeyong reeling, and he’s trying his best to keep himself from falling to the floor with pleasure. “Jaehyun-“ he chokes out, trying to yank him off his chest. “Please, your lips.”

He knows exactly what to do, pulling off and kissing Taeyong hard. Taeyong almost instantly pushes his tongue into Jaehyun’s mouth, licking desperately into his mouth.

Taeyong always does this, finding this need to do something with his tongue, so he needs to kiss in order to get his mouth on something to satisfy the overwhelming need.

Jaehyun pulls away to breathe, his fingers twisting the buds between them. Somehow, Taeyong can’t find the time to breathe as he begins to mewl loudly at the feeling. Jaehyun laughs and pulls his hands off, finally lifting the now soaked shirt off of his small body. Taeyong quickly takes hold of the big hands and places them on his nipples, arching into them and using them to rub his chest. The feeling feels like electricity and it goes straight down, his legs trying to create some sort of friction. He’s so close, he just needs a little more—

The hands go away. Taeyong almost sobs at the feeling of his hands not being there until he feels Jaehyun’s mouth on him again. Somehow, it’s different.

Before, Jaehyun was biting and licking at the bud. This time, however, he’s licking, biting, and sucking at it like a baby.

Taeyong’s knees buckle and Jaehyun has to hold him up at the waist to keep him from falling. The feeling is so much, and Taeyong has tears threatening to escape as he’s moaning and gasping, the sounds being music to Jaehyun’s ears.

With a particular tug from Jaehyun’s teeth, Taeyong is coming undone, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth open wide as he makes loud cries from the sensation.

Jaehyun licks him through the high, and once it’s over, he pulls off and presses his lips against Taeyong’s. “My sensitive baby,” he hums, rubbing his husband’s cheeks. “Did it feel good?”

“It felt great.” Taeyong pulls Jaehyun in for a hug, keeping the large body flushed against his small frame. Taeyong moves around a little, then suddenly feels a wet spot.

“Honey—“

“I might love your voice a little too much.”

Taeyong giggles at his response and pushes him off playfully. “Let’s get in some clean pants,” he cooed as he walked out the room, Jaehyun trailing behind.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: https://twitter.com/poetyongs 
> 
> cc: https://curiouscat.me/lmtlss


End file.
